Moving forward to something more
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Jess and her niece Amber have been moving from house to house, hoping to find sanctuary near the coast after losing everything. When Rick and Carl cross their path, what will happen? Set in season four.


I do not own any characters except Jess and Amber. All others belong to Robert Kirkman. Here goes ... let me know what you guys think!

"This is the end. May god be with us all."

Not a day passes that I don't think about what that newswoman said. Those ten words pierce my mind with no intention of leaving anytime soon. It's a reminder that I will never get out of this horrific nightmare. You probably think I'm being dramatic, don't you? Well, I'm not. Zombies turned out to be real, and if you get close enough, they will eat you. If you're reading this, I must congratulate you. You made it this far. I don't know your story. But here is mine.

"Jess, we've been driving for hours. Can we please stop?", Amber let out an exaggerated yawn.

"Amber, we have to get to the coast. It has to safer. Fort Benning got overrun. The corpses are migrating, and I need to keep you safe. Safety is more important. Just hop in the backseat and sleep."

"No. I want to sleep on something that resembles a bed, and the backseat doesn't count."

"You are becoming a real smart ass lately."

"Well Jess, I learned from the best. Please. Just for a few hours."

I looked at my niece. She did look tired, but the risk of stopping now? I don't think I should. It seems like every time I stop, corpses catch up. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel debating back and forth with myself. Should I stop? Should I keep going?

"Okay. Four hours tops."

"Yes. What about that house over there?"

I shifted my eyes to where she was pointing. It was a tall tan colonial house with a porch wrapped around the house. The windows were caked with raindrop spots and the top window was busted. It made me wonder what made that window get busted in the first place. Did a gunshot blast through that window? Did someone turn at the beginning of all of this, and ran like everyone else did? Did someone break that window in an attempt to get away? With so much time on your hands, you cant help but think of these small things.

I pulled the car into the rocky driveway. Amber was the first to hope out and grab our stuff.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something? We have to sweep the house. There could be company," I cocked my gun and reached for my machete in the back.

"Oh, yeah."

She grabbed her knife out of her duffel and followed me.

I opened the door slowly, the darkness in the house automatically engulfing the both of us.

"You have your flashlight?", whispered to Amber.

She opened her jacket and revealed both flashlights.

"I think of everything."

I rolled my eyes, I took one of them out of her jacket pocket, switching it on.

"I'll take downstairs, you take upstairs. If you're in trouble, call out."

"Yeah, yeah."

Amber scurried up the steps and disappeared into the first room.

I first moved into the first room which was the living room. This room itself is bigger than my former apartment. I looked down at my feet and saw a picture. A mother, father, and three young kids. God, the odds that this family is alive is slim to none. That is just downright heartbreaking.

"Clear!"

Amber's voice startled me and I proceeded to check the rest of the rooms.

"Clear!"

Amber found me in the kitchen, looking through the cabinets.

"anything?"

"Nope. Not that it's a surprise. You can sleep on the couch down here. I prefer that we stay close."

"I'm not tired."

"You just said in the car that.."

"I said that so you can get some sleep. You would only stop if I would say I was tired."

"I'm fine."

"Please. You have been up for the past four days. You are the only thing I have left, Jess. I don't need you getting yourself killed due to the fact you're tired and you weren't paying attention."

"How old are your again?"

"Fifteen. Now go get some sleep."

"Okay mom, I'll get some sleep. "

Amber smiled at me, and I sat down on the incredibly comfy couch.

"Jess, do we have any more.."

She turned toward the couch, and saw her aunt fast asleep. She took off her jacket and draped it over her body.

Amber stood by the living room window, keeping watch. Her gun on one side of her, her knife on the other. She lifted up the old window, causing it to make a loud screech against the wooden panel. She bit her lip and looked over at the couch her aunt was sleeping on. Amber let out a sigh of relief. She didn't disturb her. The cool night air washed over the young teenager's face. She did everything she could to block out the smell of rotting bodies that rode the night air.

"Dad, come on!"

Amber's eyes shifted toward the direction of the young voice. She couldn't see nothing whatsoever. She scurried across the room and reached into her duffel bag. She rummaged around in it for a good minute until she pulled out her grandfather's old night vision binoculars. These binoculars felt as heavy as her heart lately. But, she needs to stay strong for Jess. At least one of them needs to keep it together. She went back to the window and quickly held the binoculars up to her eyes.

Holy Shit.

Her eyes widened in fear, and her mouth went completely dry. About fifty or so walkers were getting close to a boy and a very injured man, who the boy called his father. Amber dropped the binoculars and ran over to Jess.

"Jess, come on wake up!", she said in panic, shaking my shoulders.

"Mmm what's wrong, Amber?," I questioned, sitting up on the couch, rubbing my eyes.

"Walkers.. they're after this man and his son! We have to help them!"

She went back to the window and I slowly made my way to where she was standing. She handed me the binoculars.

"We are going to help them, right?", she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't know.", I replied in a whisper.

"What do you mean you don't know? We have to!", Amber's voice raised a couple octaves. She stepped closer to me.

"I'm sorry, but do you not remember what happened the last time we helped someone? They put a gun in our faces and took all of our supplies. No, not again."

"That was one person, Jess. That doesn't mean everyone is like that.'

Is she really doing this to me right now? This is not the world we once lived in. There are only two ways people change. It can be good or bad. And I have yet to see a stable person. What makes these people outside so trustworthy?

"Sorry Oprah, it's not going to happen."

I quickly closed the window and locked it.

She shook her head.

"What happened to you? You used to be a paramedic. Your job was to help people. You're here, and that dad out there needs your help. Come on, please Jess.", she asked one more time with pleading eyes.

I ran my hand through my overgrown hair. Damn it, I really hate it when she's right. My gut is saying not to do this. But, my brain is telling me to help them, and no person deserves to be zombie chow. I'm sure there are a few exceptions, but still. Okay, I've made my decision. At least this time if those two try to double cross me, I'll be ready.

"Okay, fine. But, this is temporary, you understand me?" Once he gets better, they are on their own."

I grabbed my sharpened machete off the living room table. I slipped my silver handgun in the back of my favorite worn out jeans. Amber raced me to the door, unlocking it quickly. She turned to me right before we left.

"It's a deal."

Thank you Tbergo17 for reading this over :)


End file.
